gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Casco
|manufacturer = Lampadati |price = $680,000 (Legendary Motorsport) (after Prison Break - Station) |vehicle_class = Sports Classics }} The Lampadati Casco is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the Heists Update. Design The Casco is based on the Maserati 3500 GT, also taking many design cues from the Ferrari 250 GT SWB (especially the 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso and the GT/E) as well as the Volvo P1800. Its front bumper somewhat resembles that of a Chevrolet Bel Air 1956. Much like other Sports Classics in the game, the vehicle features only standard modifications. At the rear of the vehicle, the rear light compartmemts consist of four red lights and single reverse lights, as well as a gas cap where the other light should be. Additionally, it has 8-spoke wheels, which are unique to this vehicle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Casco has amazing acceleration and a very good top speed thanks to its 3.6 liter 220bhp V8 (according to the in-game website). The handling model gives it slight understeer and a tendency to slide, but it can be re-controlled with minimal effort. It has great durability against impact deformation, rivaling that of the JB 700, the Roosevelt, and the Coquette Classic. In terms of its engine, the position, type and layout is identical to the Stinger and Stirling GT, being configurated as a front engine, rear wheel drive, with a single-overhead camshaft V8 with 4 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, laid longitudinally. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Casco-Topless-GTAO-front.png|A topless Casco. (rear quarter view). Casco-GTAO-Front.png|Casco in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of GTA Online. (rear quarter view) CascoTopless-GTAO-Front.png|A topless Casco in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of GTA Online. (rear quarter view). Casco-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Casco on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CascoDimLight.jpg|Notice the dim light despite the other lights turned off. This glitch has since been fixed. Casco-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Casco on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Prison Break - Station Notable Owners *Maxim Rashkovsky owns a red Casco. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $680,000 after completing Prison Break - Station. Trivia General *Casco means "Helmet" in Italian and Spanish, while in Dutch it means "Empty frame" of a car/building. *The description refers to older Italian cars having good looks, but horrendous reliability, and relates this to the stereotype that all Italians are good-looking but have volatile tempers. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It shares the same engine noise as the Coquette Classic, Stirling GT and JB 700 (latter applies to the enhanced version only). *The right rear indicator is unbreakable, and will always stay on regardless if the other lights are turned off. This can be easily seen at night. This is caused by a misspelling of the indicator model. *The descriptions mentions the car being a favorite of 'polymaths', meaning a person with expertise in a wide range of fields, referencing Maxim Rashkovsky and 'pederasts', or those who have homosexual relationships with either a significantly older or younger partner, perhaps implying Rashkovsky had a homosexual relationship in prison. See Also *Stirling GT - A car with similar front stylizing. Navigation }} de:Casco (V) es:Casco Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class